Kiss the Night
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 07. Yami gets to have some late night fun in Kaiba’s office after hours and lighthearted smutting ensues. Prideshipping: KxYY


**Title: ** Kiss the Night

**Series:** Part 07 of _Entangled_. Takes place early in the summer, shortly after _Dual Duels_.

**Summary: **Yami gets to have some late night fun in Kaiba's office after hours and lighthearted smutting ensues.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a graphic sexual lemon and language.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has **47 percent lemon content **between Kaiba and Yami, so please be forewarned.

* * *

"It's okay, I really don't mind," Yami tried to reassure Kaiba, even though he knew it was relatively futile.

Scowling at the road as he tightly gripped the steering wheel, Kaiba grumbled, "It's the principle of the matter. I shouldn't have forgotten it!"

"You didn't forget it," Yami reminded him, "you just didn't know that you needed it."

"I want to know why it wasn't on my computer," Kaiba muttered. He could have easily retrieved it from their servers if he actually knew who wrote the report, but hunting for it would have taken more time than just picking up the physical copy that was on his desk since they were already out and close to the office.

Chuckling, Yami pointed out, "Not everyone is as good at computers as you."

"If they can't even properly save a file, then they shouldn't even be working for my company, let alone at that level," Kaiba complained as he braked for a stoplight.

"I'd rather take the extra time now to go get it instead of you worrying about it all weekend," Yami said as he leaned over to steal a quick kiss.

Capturing Yami's lips again before he could pull away, Kaiba lingered even after the light turned green. "Thank you," he murmured before resuming their drive. It made Yami feel warm inside and he tried to settle himself. After all, there would be plenty of time for that when they got back to the mansion.

Kaiba Corporation loomed ahead and it didn't take long from them to reach. The dark and winding lanes of the multi-storied underground parking garage disoriented Yami a little, but he thought nothing of it until Kaiba pulled up in front of a wall with no signs of slowing. "Uh, Seto?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" Kaiba replied casually as he pressed a small button on his rearview mirror, the two quick flashes of blue light letting him know that everything was working as it should.

"Shouldn't you be slowing down?"

Snorting at that, Kaiba asked, "When did you learn how to drive?"

Ignoring the smart retort, Yami said, "I know that a solid object can't go through another solid object without causing serious damage."

Flooring it just to scare Yami a little, Kaiba sarcastically commented with a smirk, "And you say you don't do well in science class." Kaiba laughed when Yami braced himself for an accident that never came as they drove through the illusionary wall. "It would only be a problem if that was actually a _wall_."

When there was no impact, Yami looked up and was confused to discover that they were parked in a small garage that just barely accommodated the car. Turning around to see where they had just come from, Yami was shocked to see the real wall sliding back down into place over the projected one. His mind was still slow to process what had just happened and Yami finally asked, "Does that mean you have secret entrances to the mansion?"

Kaiba sounding slightly haughty as he answer, "Concealed exits, yes. Anyone who is foolish enough to try and use them as entrances deserves what's coming to them."

It was a strange answer in Yami's opinion and he continued, "Are there traps?"

The entire mansion was filled with a variety of traps to torture anyone who was stupid enough to try and invade it; Kaiba hadn't installed them himself, but he hadn't made any attempts to clear the house of them. "They're a little more elaborate than that," Kaiba said as he got out of the car and started walking over to the wall directly in front of the car.

Yami hurriedly got out of the car, but he looked at Kaiba and then over to the side where the elevator was. "Uh, Seto…? Where are you going?" Yami uncertainly asked, still mystified about the garage door.

Smirking at Yami, Kaiba stood before the wall and a small beep quietly echoed before the wall parted in two revealing an elevator. Shaking his head as he joined Kaiba, Yami inquired, "Does the other elevator go somewhere else?"

"Provided someone actually managed to get in here, they'll think that the hard part is done and take the obvious entrance," Kaiba said by way of explanation as they entered the elevator.

"Do I want to know where that goes…?"

"Probably not," Kaiba told him with a bemused snort while pushing the button for his floor.

Leaving against the railing, Yami muttered, "There are more traps here than in a pyramid…"

The doors opened with the quietest of pings and they entered Kaiba's empty office, the elevator seamlessly blending into the wall once it closed. There was no need to turn on a light because of the late night illuminations from the surrounding buildings and Kaiba confidently strode toward his desk to find what he had forgotten earlier that evening.

Walking at a much more cautious pace, Yami approached the large windows and hummed a small noise of appreciation at the view. It wasn't very often that he got to look out over Domino from such a height and Yami was content to study the cityscape while Kaiba searched the document he needed.

Despite having found the paperwork, Kaiba's irritation was still simmering over not having it when he needed it earlier. He was going to announce that they could leave, but the words and his annoyance quickly disappeared when he saw Yami standing by the window. _Beautiful_, he thought to himself in a rare moment of sentimentalism. The play of lights over Yami's figure was breathtaking and Kaiba was unable to resist approaching his lover to embrace him from behind with a slight smirk. How often had he been distracted by thoughts and images of taking Yami against the backdrop of the city? _Too damn often_, was his mental answer, but he was severely tempted to act out one of his fantasies since there were no witnesses to cause problems.

Leaning back into the hold against Kaiba's chest, Yami teased, "Now I know why you spend so many nights working late. It's beautiful up here."

"Mm," Kaiba agreed as he lightly kissed the side of Yami's neck. He felt the shiver run through Yami and it pleased Kaiba immensely as he continued trailing gentle kisses upward, pulling himself even closer to the warmth.

The unusually tender treatment surprised Yami and he relaxed against Kaiba with a soft moan as he tilted his head slightly to grant better access. "Seto…"

"Hm?" Kaiba murmured since he had already started working on Yami's ear. He glanced up and was pleased to discover that he could faintly see Yami's reflection on the glass. Taking advantage of it, Kaiba watched the way Yami reacted when he started kissing the other side of his sensitive neck. The expression on Yami's face made him want to step things up, but Kaiba continued to languidly torture his willing captive who was making such sensual noises.

Yami had always assumed that if they ever did anything at Kaiba Corporation, it would be fast, efficient, and squeezed between meetings. He never would have thought that Kaiba would be taking his time in such a fashion, almost as if he were savoring the moment. That's when it occurred to Yami, "You've thought about doing this before, haven't you?"

"Mmhm," Kaiba confirmed, still finding no reason to speak since he was happily occupied with the back of Yami's neck.

As much as he was enjoying the attention, Yami's need for something else was growing. He was about to question things further, but Kaiba chose then to slip his hands under Yami's shirt, effectively stopping all thought processes. Yami moaned and instinctively ground his hips back against Kaiba's hardening length. "Please," he groaned, eager for more.

"Patience," Kaiba reprimanded with a light nip on one of Yami's earlobes for emphasis. The truth was that Kaiba could have happily started pounding into Yami, but he was currently enjoying his pace.

Yami wanted to make a retort to that comment, but his words turned into a long moan when Kaiba lazily trailed his fingers up along his torso to remove his shirt. The article of clothing was carelessly tosses aside somewhere on the floor and Yami had no complaints since it seemed like things were finally starting to move in the right direction.

Kaiba resumed watching their reflections in the window as he slowly traced the contours of Yami's body with his fingers. He could feel Yami's shuddering breaths and Kaiba nuzzled the former spirit affectionately as he allowed his hands to drifter lower. Kaiba was relishing the rapid decline in Yami's self control and he took his time unbuttoning the jeans that were between him and his goal.

When Kaiba slipped his hand into the jeans, Yami couldn't help but thrust against it in search of the exquisite friction that he needed. He was going crazy with want and the slow pace was becoming almost unbearable; Yami didn't know how Kaiba was fighting against his instincts to move at a faster pace. The instant Kaiba removed his hand from the pants, Yami spun around and started kissing him fiercely.

Slightly perturbed and mostly amused, Kaiba humored the frustration for a moment before taking back control. It earned him a small whimper and Kaiba chuckled when he pulled back and saw the look of desire on Yami's face. It made Kaiba feel ornery and he slipped his hands down the back of Yami's jeans in order to fondle the tight ass that he just couldn't get enough of, causing him to make a small noise as well.

It only seemed to spur Yami on and Kaiba allowed the former spirit to hurriedly strip them both out of their clothes. Yami's frenzied desire was satiated for a brief moment by the intimate contact of skin against skin, but it wasn't enough.

Lazily brushing his fingers along the length of Yami's member, Kaiba considered his options before he lost the ability to properly think. It was a given that he wanted to start facing the city, but he didn't want to risk having Yami cum on the window; having the former pharaoh face him eliminated that problem, but then they would leave bodyprints on the glass. They could always do it on the desk looking out over the city, though…

"What's there to think about?" Yami growled as he firmly grasped Kaiba's cock to get his attention.

Groaning as his body reacted to the rough handling, Kaiba slammed Yami back against the glass and started aggressively kissing him as his hands started to wander. Yami arched up against Kaiba with an appreciative moan and he met the challenge enthusiastically, not minding the slight chill of the glass. It took Kaiba a moment to realize in his hormonal haze that this sort of situation was exactly what he was trying to avoid. "Turn around," he murmured into Yami's ear, earning him a quiet moaning laugh.

"You're worried about dirtying the window, aren't you?" Yami asked, having accepted his boyfriend's fastidious nature long ago.

"Do you feel like cleaning it afterward?" Kaiba challenged as he stepped away to see if he had any spare lube stashed in his briefcase.

Laughing instead of answering, Yami followed him over to the desk and leaned against it. Kaiba was temporarily distracted by the lithe lines of Yami's body and the hard cock that was proudly jutting out to demand attention. It made Kaiba lick his lips as he traced over Yami's body with his eyes before taking hold of his hand and pulling the former pharaoh closer. Stealing a quick kiss, Kaiba finally found what he was looking for and not a moment too soon.

Yami took it from him before pushing Kaiba into the desk chair and taking things into his own hands. If he didn't have something inside of him soon to soothe away the aching longing, Yami thought he would go insane from sexual frustration. Straddling himself over Kaiba's legs, Yami coated his fingers and braced himself on one arm against the desk to slide a finger inside of himself. He sighed in relief, but it still wasn't enough for Yami. Going as quickly as his body would allow, Yami worked himself with his fingers as Kaiba watched intently.

The impromptu show was trying Kaiba's patience and he stood once Yami withdrew his fingers. He said nothing as Yami started to coat Kaiba's cock with the remaining lube and he silently led the way over to the window. Positioning Yami in front of him, Kaiba once again wrapped his arms around the slender body of his lover. Trusting that Yami had properly prepared himself, Kaiba buried himself in a single fluid movement into that tempting warmth. They both cried out in pleasure and Yami had to brace himself against the window with his clean hand as Kaiba started to move.

Unable to withstand any more torture, Kaiba gave into his lust completely and started a fast pace that suited them both. His thrusts were hard and struck deep within Yami for the ultimate pleasure. Their enjoyment was heightened even more so for Kaiba as he looked over Yami's shoulder at the city below them. It made him feel enormously powerful and Kaiba moaned Yami's name as he continued. _Why didn't I allow this sooner?_ he reprimanded himself before refocusing on the way Yami was thrusting back equally hard with all sorts of sighs and sounds that only made Kaiba want him more.

The intensity made it hard for Yami to keep his eyes open and appreciate the view of the city. "Seto, I'm going to—"

"Not on my window you're not," Kaiba growled as he pulled out, causing Yami to curse loudly at the loss.

"_Seriously_?" Yami harshly demanded as he glared at Kaiba over his shoulder. He was so close to finding release and he was not amused in the least at having been so cruelly stopped.

Laughing at Yami's indignation, Kaiba said, "You act like I intend to leave you like that," as he walked back over to his desk. As amazing as the city experience was, it paled in comparison to getting to watch Yami's expressions.

Stalking after Kaiba on shaky legs, fully intending to let him have it, Yami was stopped short when he was gathered into strong arms. "Seto, what are you—"

Interrupting Yami with a rough kiss that effectively silence the former pharaoh, Kaiba took a final look out over the city's expanse before guiding his incensed lover down onto the immaculate desk. Pressing the upper half of his body against Yami's and taking care not to crush him under the extra weight, Kaiba looked down with a quiet chuckle. Brushing one of Yami's blonde bands away from his face, Kaiba smiled faintly at him as he playfully reprimanded, "You should know me better than that."

The almost loving look stunned Yami into stillness as it distracted him from his lust temporarily. Reaching up to cradle Kaiba's cheek with his clean hand, Yami was further shocked when he leaned into the caress. Before he could say anything, Kaiba took the smaller hand into his own to lightly press a kiss into the center of Yami's palm. It was an unusually intimate and it stirred a different sort of passion within him. "Seto, what…?"

Leaning forward again and capturing Yami's lips in a sensuous kiss, Kaiba subtly adjusted their positions before thrusting in without warning. Yami broke the kiss to gasp in surprise as he arched almost completely off the desk. Nudging him back down, Kaiba continued from where they left off, all traces of tenderness gone.

It prevented Yami from thinking about what had just happened and he wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist as he continued to writhe in passion and pleasure. He had to grab hold of the desk's edge, but it was quickly abandoned in favor of Kaiba's neck. Much to his displeasure, he came quickly afterward, incoherently moaning, "Seto," over and over again.

Kaiba was nowhere close to his climax and he mercilessly continued. He was too caught up in Yami and Kaiba's every sense was attuned to the former pharaoh. Pulling Yami closer to the edge of the desk to get a better angle, Kaiba smirked as it caused him to gasp and start moaning anew.

As much as Kaiba wanted to prolong the experience, he finally found release with a low moan as he buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck. The arms that had been desperately holding onto him were now gently embracing Kaiba and Yami nuzzled him with a soft sound of pleasure. They remained silently entwined on the desk for a few moments before Kaiba reluctantly pulled out and away, earning him a nonverbal protest from Yami.

Unwilling to completely relinquish his contact, Kaiba helped Yami get up before sitting in his office chair and guiding the former pharaoh onto his lap. Once Kaiba was sure that Yami was situated, he slowly turned his chair to face out toward the cityscape once more, doing his best to ignore the mess that was starting to cool his thigh. He looked out over the vast city with a sense of superiority, thoroughly satiated as he enjoyed the quiet moment.

Lightly draping his arms around Kaiba's neck, Yami shifted slightly until he was finally comfortable. The smug look of satisfaction on Kaiba's face amused Yami endlessly and he murmured, "Does this mean the ban on office visits has been lifted?"

As tempting as it was, Kaiba knew it would only cause problems for him when there were actual employees around to witness and report things. "No," Kaiba replied, although his tone wasn't cruel.

Chuckling at the answer, Yami leaned forward and sensuously kissed Kaiba in a bid for persuasion. When Kaiba didn't answer immediately, it only encouraged Yami further. "Just think about what we could do in the conference room…"

It was an idea that Kaiba had spent entirely too much time picturing in the past and he had to remind himself not to linger on the tempting visual for too long. "Don't push your luck," Kaiba warned him, although it was as much for his own sake as Yami's.

Rewarding Kaiba with another languid kiss, Yami was secretly bemused that he hadn't been outright rejected. He quieted once more as he snuggled closer to Kaiba, further melting when those strong arms held him tighter. His mind kept returning to the tender moment earlier and it made Yami feel warm inside; he didn't know what had caused Kaiba to act that way, but he wouldn't object if it happened again.

Content to remain in that moment, Yami was denied when eventually Kaiba announced, "Shower."

Yami was about to protest that a few more minutes wouldn't matter since the shower was back at the mansion when it occurred to him, "You have one here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kaiba retorted, sounding mildly indignant.

Instead of arguing that normal offices didn't have such things, Yami allowed himself to be led over to a far wall that parted to reveal another room. "What do you have against normal doors?" Yami asked with a laugh as he entered the deceptively spacious area.

"Nothing," Kaiba said as he turned on the lights, "I just like ensuring that I won't be unnecessarily disturbed."

Grateful that the mansion wasn't nearly as confusing, Yami was shocked to see that they were in what was essentially a small apartment. "…_what_?" Yami asked in disbelief as he looked at his surroundings in shock.

"Did you think I slept at my desk?" Kaiba scornfully replied before laughing.

There were no words that Yami could find, so he quit trying to talk as he looked around the room. The presence of a bed was knowledge he filed away for benefit later, but Yami put it aside in favor of the shower. Yami had to shake his head when he entered the bathroom. It wasn't as grand or elaborate as the one at the mansion, but it was still larger than the one at the Game Shop.

Getting in once the water was warm, Yami pressed his body close to Kaiba's and enjoyed the sensation of such intimate contact. "So what else do you have planned for tonight?" Yami playfully asked, although he was genuinely curious.

"You'll see," Kaiba answered with a smirk before indulging in a kiss.

"Sounds promising enough," Yami commented before quickly getting clean so that they could move on to the rest of their evening together.

* * *

**A/N:** An early update! About time, right?

This one has been sitting on my hard drive since August of last year, so I'm glad I can finally share it with everyone! Nothing like having story number seven done before the second one was finished, right?

Despite the ending, I will not be continuing this one; it's a stand alone oneshot. Next week is a twoshot that takes place about a week after this story, so be sure to keep an eye out for that!

**Entangled 08** goes up on **Sunday, April 5th**, although I can hardly believe that we're already that far into the year already! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _Anywhen, Anywhere_; I'd like to get the next chapter up sometime in April.

Thanks for all your patience, support, and wonderful reviews!


End file.
